


3 Sentences

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: After weeks of blocking Ben out, Rey opens the bond. She wants to began to repair the relationship.





	3 Sentences

The bond is stronger. She feels his deep brooding, anger, self-doubt, guilt, heartache, and loneliness. He feels her disappointment, anger, confusion, heartache, and loneliness. But it’s more than just loneliness—it’s a longing.    
  
She feels empty and sad. She has to force smiles. He feels anger, rage, and sadness. He has to force himself to focus his mind to make it through each excruciatingly long day.   
  
**_Ben?_ **   
  
He jerks upright in his bed.  **_Rey?_ **   
  
They each drop the walls around their mind and gently pull towards each other.   
  
She materializes before him. She is standing in the center of his room. Her hair is down. She’s in sleep shorts and an undershirt. She looks tired and sad.   
  
Ben throws the sheet back and climbs out of his bed. He is only wearing black sleep pants. She takes note of how very exhausted he looks. He has large dark circles around his eyes and seems so sad and fragile.    
  
“It’s been weeks,” he says in a low husky voice.   
  
She nods and looks down. “I expected my actions to,” she pauses, sighs heavily then continues, “speak louder than my words.”   
  
He sighed deeply, releasing all of his anger. It was impossible for him to be angry at her when she was actually with him. He said, “I was extremely unclear in my offer to you.”   
  
She nodded. “I want to work on this, fix this—us. I need to.” Her eyes tear up. He nods to her, his eyes grow grossly. Her voice cracks as she says, “I will give you three sentences. You give me three. We start there.”   
  
He nods and swallows hard. “Who goes first?”   
  
“I will since I am sort of catching you off guard.” She takes a deep breath and thinks for a few minutes. “Regardless of the fact that we both promised the other would never be alone, not only did we break the promise, but even on a base full of people, I have never felt more alone than I do without you.” She pauses fighting back tears, “That’s one.”   
  
He locks eyes with her and nods that he understands.  He takes a deep breath and holds it. He places his hand on his chest fighting back waves of emotions. He begins, “I need you like I need air and right now, without you, I feel myself suffocating.” Once he stops, his eyes glaze over and he adds, “That’s one.”   
  
She nods at him. She rests her hand on her heart as well. A few tears escape her eyes and roll silently down her cheeks. “Back on the desert of Jakku when I needed to sleep, I dreamt of an ocean—that’s what I wanted most however, now I only dream of,” she pauses, eyes tearing, “of being with you.” She wipes a few tears away, “That’s two.”   
  
He again nods. He takes a few moments to compose himself. He begins, “When I said that you have no place in this story and that you come from nothing,” he pauses and thinks for a moment, “I really meant,” he pauses again raising his finger in that air in an ah-ha moment, “the following:,” he smirks at her to which she grins and the glossy tears in her once crying eyes shine at him, “a) in this story—the story of my life—you have become the center, b) you may have come from nothing but you have become everything to me, and c) if I hurt you with the things I said—I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make it right.” Clearing his throat, he says, “That’s two.”   
  
She smiles slightly at him, he thinks about how beautiful she is.  Without thinking, he steps towards her and asks, “May I go first this time?” She bites her bottom lip and nods her head.    
  
“I wish that,” he steps closer, “our story could have played out differently, such as: imagine that I am a scruffy smuggler out on a run with my old man and Chewie when we find ourselves at Niima Outpost to hustle Unkar Plutt out of the infamous Millennium Falcon—when I see out in the distance—a vision, so I tell my old man,” as he elbows an imaginary Han Solo, “we are going to include her,” he says as he points to her, “in on the hustle. Dad shakes his head no. I reassure him that he can keep my cut, since I have my eye on something greater than credits and power--the most beautiful-yet stubborn-scavenger in the whole galaxy.” Rey blushes. He smirks at her, his best Han Solo smirk, and says, “That’s three.”   
  


The smirk is really working on her, she can feel herself falling more quickly than she imagined. Rey steps closer and tells him, “You have me interested in how this story plays out, tell me more.” She gives him a flirty smile and says, “That’s three.”

 

He steps up to her and says, “I would never forgive myself if I had not walked over and introduced myself to you.  You are absolutely the most breathtaking, beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He leans in and whispers, “I’m Ben Solo,” he looks around quickly as if he is afraid he was going to be overheard. Rey giggles. “We Solo’s have a reputation, I don’t want to get everyone stirred up—you know how it is.” He smirks at her.    
  
“I’m Rey,” she says smiling brightly and offers him her hand for a shake.   
  
Ben takes her hand in his, “Of course it is. You, my dear, were very well named.” He bends and kisses the back of her hand and continues, “Your smile is as radiant as the desert sun.” He kisses her hand again and pulls her towards him.    
  
He turns her to stand with her back against his chest. He places his free hand on her waist and he intertwined their fingers as he points to something off in the distance in his story. “You see that ship over there?”   
  
She nods and asks, “That old pile of junk?” Ben smirks, she is playing along.   
  
He bends close to her ear, his lips gently brush against her, “Shhhh,” he whispered softly, “my old man will hear you. Anyway, that is the Millennium Falcon.”   
  
Rey’s eyes go wide as she looks up at him. He is really enjoying this. “No? The one that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?”   
  
“It was actually 12,” Ben corrects her, smiling. “We’ve come to collect it—so to speak.” She turns to look at him. “However, our plan has hit a small snag.”   
  
“Really, what’s wrong?” She asked puzzled.   
  
“I will never be able to come back here,” he said slowly.   
  
“Well, why would you want to? This place is awful!” She explained.   
  
“I would want to come back to see you of course!” He twists his face up for a moment in thought, then he said, “However, if you really think this place is awful! I’ll just take you...” He throws her over his shoulder and says, “and the ship.” Rey squeals and laughs.    
  
Ben smacks her on the bottom, “Shhhhh, this is a covert operation.” She giggles again. He crosses the room and tosses her on his bed. She bounces a few times continuing to laugh.    
  
“Are you kidnapping me?” She asked.  **_Again?_ ** ****  
  


“Yes,” he says starting down at her with his hands on his hips. “Are you going try to escape?”  **_Again?_ ** ****  
  
She shakes her head slowly. She raises herself up on her elbows and chews on her bottom lip. Then she gives him a seductive smile and crooks her finger calling him to her.     
  
Ben is nervous—but his body doesn’t hesitate when she calls to him. He crawls over her, knees straddling her legs and his palms holding him above her. “I wish this too,” she whispers softly to him. “This was good, I needed this,” she says placing her hand over her heart, “thank you.”   
  
Ben’s body seems to have a mind of its own as he finds himself bending lower and planting a trail of kisses slowly from her cheek to her chin. Rey finally moves just enough to meet his lips with hers.   
  
“It’s my turn to thank you, I needed that,” Ben whispers back to her. She smiles sweetly at him, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling his lips down to hers again. They share long steamy kisses until they have to break for air.   
  
Ben rolls over onto his side and with several awkward moments of kicking, pulling and tugging at the sheet, the pillows and Rey—he finally settles down. They are snuggled under the sheet and tucked in together. They lay on their sides facing each other. 

  
Rey smiles at him, her eyes shining. “Listen, Rey. I really hate to have to do this to you,” he says as he wraps his arms around her, “but you, Sweetheart, are a flight risk.” She giggles. He continues, “The last time I kidnapped you, as soon as I took my eyes off you—you were gone. So, I’m going to have to bump up my security.” He throws his large leg over her hip and adds, “I’m sure you understand. I’m not letting you get away so easily this time.”   
  
“Well then, you should hold me tighter,” she said, kissing him again. “I’m stronger than I look.” He pulled her tight against his body. She hummed softly. “I missed you, Ben,” she says tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes.   
  
He kisses her temple and closes his eyes, “I missed you more.”


End file.
